Government Plan
Government Plan for the CWN NATION AND ITS TERROTORIES By President Joshua Richardson Section 1: Preface to policy and choices I feel at this time, we have the best chance of securing more conservative and moderate areas, and develop more public spaces. I have found way to do both free and cost effective projects that expand the boundaries and economic position of this group, and its subsidy productions. I want this year to be the year that our hard work and efforts are taken public and we begin to run this system as a public system. I have worked over the past 5 years to run and develop this system to the point it is now, and I want you all to be involved, to assist me in running this, and to have your input into the lives of thousands. Section 2: My Presidency. For the past 5 years, and since cwn’s founding I have served as the chief executive. In some areas I am a monarch and others I am a president, either way most of the choices and key policy advancements and developments have been done by my self. Right now, most presidents are liberal figureheads, and most elected officials only worry about elections. As much as I want to involve democracy, I realize it will be our job to operate as trustees and not delegates. To take the issues people have into account and develop clear, sensible policy and developments of them; not to do what they say to remain popular. I did this on the mmo game of clone wars adventures, and I failed at collecting more conservative Christian people because I allowed extreme liberals in, they destroyed the system, then left. I will not allow that to happen again on any site, forum, mmo game, or future developed product that the CWN name is on. Its why at this time, I want to reference the votes that were take in 4 years ago, that elected me to a lifetime position with the ability to chose a successor for eventually ratification, not for a power struggle, but to continue the work and vision that I started, and to add some much need stability to this project. Section 3: The governmental system. Each of the system of cwn will be equally represented in this government. My office is at the top, with the cabinet/ departmental heads second, then our national parliament, and finally the local government organizations and bureaus. I want each to be effective, and to represent a product we would feel would have a good effect in actual government structure. I will make the cabinet offices permanent offices, and any newly created offices will be subject to a sunset law, so that if they are found to be with out use, they can be easily terminated with out heavy expense or legislative time. I will continue the push for the government offices laid out in both my ns plans to implemented in all member regions, this will be made easier with the recent implementation of officials by the nation states administrators. I feel staying on this course is the best path to continue the government system of cwn. Section 4: Empire. In the modern age a empire is something more historical as no land based areas actually exist, but we are over a empire. We have members on every continent except Antarctica, and have many different nationalities and nations represented. At that same time this group is larger then the nation states game, right now I am over active wikias, mmo games, forums, and social media platforms, which are all under the CWN Network system. I would like to make the term of commonwealth interchangeable with empire when it comes to our politically simulated areas and assets. This will be a bill which will be presented in parliament under the name of CWNP: 1. Which will be the first legislation of this new government. Section 5: Economic Policy I have no real adjustments to the way the economics of cwn have been ran, I only want to keep implementing and developing the regions and connecting members to the ns economy calculator site. Section 6: Legislative Policy We have a back log of written bills and legislation which has not yet been to my desk or voted on. We have loads of ns issues to review and even ideas to draft. All I want to is to get on top of this issue and begin to implement our own ideas. Section 7: Security. I will be reinstituting military rank and rebuilding a full military for active service in our system. I am placing the sectary of military and security bunicken to be the top general, I will serve as admiral of the fleet, and I will be appointing a leader of the air division. Section 8: Regional Information I would like the ability to send region wide telegrams to member regions, such as the tcc, tcr, and others. Just so information and activities can be spread to the people and relive the duty form the local governances. I will be signing this paper to make it the official policy paper for cwn, and I will get the first cabinet meetings scheduled, until then welcome back to governance.